nickjrfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Max
The following is a list of episodes in the Max & Ruby series. 'Episodes' 'Season 1 (2002–2003)' #Ruby's Piano Practice/Max's Bath/Max's Bedtime #Hide and Seek/Max's Breakfast/Louise's Secret #Max Misses the Bus/Ruby's Leaf Collection/Max's Wormcake #Ruby's Clubhouse/Max's Rainy Day/The Blue Tarantula #Max's Halloween/Camp Out/Quiet, Max! #Max's Picnic/Ruby's Merit Badge/Max Cleans Up #Max's Apple/Bunny Cakes/Max's Cuckoo Clock #Goodnight Max/Ruby's Jewelry Box/Bunny Money #Max's Rocket Run/Bunny Party/Max's Birthday #Max's Christmas/Ruby's Snow Queen/Ruby's Lemonade Stand #Max Drives Away/Max's New Suit/Ruby's Rummage Sale #Max's Chocolate Chicken/Ruby Flies a Kite/Ruby's Beauty Shop #Ruby's Magic Act/Max's Valentine/Super Max 'Season 2 (2003–2004)' #Max's Work of Art/Max Meets Morris/Ruby's Scavenger Hunt #Ruby's Hiccups/The Big Picture/Ruby's Stage Show #Max's Froggy Friend/Max's Music/Max Gets Wet #Ruby's Tea Party/Max is It/Ruby's Science Project #Ruby's Panda Prize/Ruby's Roller Skates/Ghost Bunny #Max's Bug Salad/Ruby's Beach Party/Super Max to the Rescue #Max's Dragon Shirt/Max's Rabbit Racer/Roger's Choice #Ruby's Pajama Party/Baby Max/Bunny Scout Brownies #Max's Shadow/Max Remembers/Ruby's Candy Store #Max's Check Up/Max's Prize/Space Max #Ruby's Figure Eight/Ruby's Surprise Party/Ruby's Tent #Ruby Writes a Story/Max's Dominoes/Grandma's Attic #Max's Thanksgiving/Max's Pretend Friend/Fireman Max 'Season 3 (2006–2008)' #Ruby's Loose Tooth/Ruby Scores/Ruby's Sandcastle #Max & Ruby's Christmas Tree/Grandma's Present/Max & Ruby's Snow Plow #Ruby's Hippity Hop Dance/Ruby's Bird Bath/Super Max Saves the World #Ruby's Easter Bonnet/Max's Easter Parade/Max and the Easter Bunny #Ruby Riding Hood/Max and the Beanstalk/The Froggy Prince #Ruby Delivers/Getting Crabby at the Beach/Max Babysits #Max's Fire Flies/Max & Ruby's Fashion Show/Ruby’s Sing-a-long #Ruby's Safari/Max's Mudbath/Max's Lost Lizard #Max's Mix Up/Max's Snow Bunny/Max's Snow Day #Surprise Ruby/Ruby's Party/Max's Present #Max's Ant Farm/Sugar Plum Max/Ruby's Puppet Show #Max & Ruby's Perfect Pumpkin/Max's Jack-o-Lantern/Max's Big Boo! #Grandma's Berry Patch/Ruby's Bunny Scout Parade/Ruby's Detective Agency #Max's Rocket Racer/Max's Candy Apple/Max's Blast Off! #The Princess and the Marbles/Emperor Max's New Suit/Max and the Three Little Bunnies #Ruby's Hula Hoop/Max and the Martians/Ruby's Real Cinderella 'Season 4 (2009–2010)' #Grandma's Treasure Hunt/Ruby's Jigsaw Puzzle/Ruby's Recital #Ruby's Home Run/Ruby's Missing Tune/Ruby's Handstand #Max Saves the Parade/Max's Big Kick/Ruby's Horn of Plenty #Super Max's Cape/Ruby's Water Lilly/Max Says Goodbye #Ruby's Report/Candy Counting/Ruby's New Shoes #Max's Balloon Buddies/Ruby's Penny Carnival/Ruby's Big Win #Duck, Duck, Goose/Ruby's Snowbunny/Ruby's Snowflake #Max's Castle/Ruby's Hopscotch/Max's Grasshopper #Ruby's Gingerbread House/Max's Christmas Passed/Max's New Year 'Season 5 (2011–2013)' #Ruby's Perfect Christmas Tree/Max's Christmas Present/Max & Ruby's Christmas Carol #Max Says Hello/Ruby's Spa Day/Ruby's Tai Chi #Ruby Gets the Picture/Ruby's Birdie/Max Plays Catch #Ruby's Bedtime Story/Ruby's Amazing Maze/Max's Nightlight #Max's Sandwich/Max's Ice Cream Cone/Ruby's Art Stand #Picture Perfect/Detective Ruby/Superbunny Saves the Cake #The Bunny Who Cried Lobster/Max and The Three Bears/Little Ruby Hen #Ruby's Bird Walk/Max Goes Fishing/Ruby Tries Again #Max's Ride/Max on Guard/Ruby's Real Tea Party #Ruby's Earth Day Party/Ruby's Earth Day Checklist/Max's Duck Day #Grandma's Birthday/Max's Hand Print/Grandma's Surprise Dance #Engineer Max/Max's Toy Train/Max's Train Ride #Max's Kite/Max's Beach Ball/Ruby's Limbo #Ruby's Diorama/Ruby's Croquet Match/Ruby's Huff and Puff #Max's Pinata/Ruby's Movie Night/Doctor Ruby #Ruby's Tower/Ruby's Juice Bar/Max's Tree Fort #Max and the Magnet/Ruby's Parrot Project/Max's Spaghetti #Ruby's Autograph/A Toy for Baby Huffington/Max's Big Dig #Max & Ruby's Train Trip/Go to Sleep Max/Conductor Max #Max's Red Rubber Elephant Mystery/Ruby's Toy Drive/Max & Ruby's Big Finish #Ruby's Memory Quilt/Lights, Camera, Ruby!/Ruby's Ping-Pong Record #Ruby and the Beast/Max & Ruby's Halloween House/Max's Trick or Treat #Max & Ruby Give Thanks/Max Leaves/Ruby's Fall Pageant #Ruby's Big Case/Ruby's Rhyme Time/Max's Library Card #Max & Ruby's Groundhog Day/Ruby's First Robin of Spring/ Grandma's Geraniums #Space Bunny/Max's Sprinkler/Max's Pogo Stick 'Season 6 (2016–2018)' #Max's Preschool/Grandma's Storytime Sleepover #Ruby's Teacher/Max's Art Time #Show and Tell/The Whirligig #Max's Rocket/Max! Bam! Boom! #Max Whistles/Ruby's Photo Op #Grandma's Surprise/Costume Day #Max's Skateboard/Super Butterfly #Ruby Juggles/Max and Priya #Dino Hunter Max/Ruby's Solar System #Fun in the Sun/Max the Detective #Cowboy Max/Ruby's Poem #Max and Winston/Grandma's Bunny Sniffles #You Can't Catch Me/Max's Bubbles #Ruby's Chocolate Chip Chaos/Max's Kazoo #Ruby's Party/Max's Super Jet #Max Decorates/Max's Shiny Coin #Super Shopper Max/Ruby's Time Capsule #Ruby's Ice Show/Max's Baby Birdie #Community Garden/Ruby's Backyard Camping Trip #Lost and Found/Ruby's Book Report #Ms. Bunty's Gift/Max to the Rescue Category:Max & Ruby Category:Episode lists